You're Buying Me a Car
by The-Kiss-of-Immortality
Summary: There's a serial killer in Boston, and they're targeting people who take the bus. Only problem, Nigel still hasn't bought Kate her car, so she takes the bus everyday. How will she react to this new problem? Chapter 4 up.
1. Taking the Bus

**You're Buying Me a Car**

**A/N I've been thinking about this... Kate told Nigel to buy her a car, but we haven't heard anything about it. Maybe he hasn't bought it for her yet. This is the story that **

**i've been thinking about.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Kate Switzer stood under the bus stop sign again. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

She watched the bus pull up and was the first to step through the open doors. This was her way to work everyday now since that imbecile Nigel Townsend had gotten her car stolen during the riot when Det. Lu Simmons died.

He still hadn't bought her a car either, and her insurance hadn't helped.

She climbed onto the bus and sat on a seat beside a pregnant woman whom she had seen on the bus a few times. Her thoughts were pulled back to the day when Lily had given birth to Madeline.

For a split second, Kate wondered what it would be like to have her own child. She pushed the thoughts from her mind as the woman turned to her and asked:

"Do you have any children?"

"Me? Oh no," Kate said, rather quickly.

"Oh..." the woman looked down.

"Why do you ask?" Kate asked.

"My boyfriend left me when we found out I was pregnant... he thought he wouldn't be a good father... I just want to know if it's... worth it to have a child..." the woman began to sniff and tears fell down her cheeks.

"My friend just had a baby," Kate said softly, taking the woman's hand. "She says that every day is a miracle and an adventure because of her daughter."

"So... I should... keep the baby?" the woman asked.

"That's not my decision to make, it's yours. But I think... that if you kept the child, you wouldn't regret it," Kate smiled at the woman.

"Thank you..." she wiped away her tears with her free hand. "My name's Krysten."

"Hi Krysten, I'm Kate," Kate shook Krysten's hand gently.

"Hi Kate," the two women laughed together for a moment, then the bus pulled into a stop.

"This is my stop..." Krysten said. She pulled out a business card. "I'd like to talk to you again one day. Please call?"

"Of course," Kate smiled and took the card. She slid it into her purse.

"Bye," Krysten waddled her way off the bus and Kate sat in silence for the rest of the ride to the morgue.

"Woman, mid twenties to early thirties, stabbed three times in the back, purse missing... there's a good chance that this could just be a robbery gone bad," Jordan looked up at Woody.

"Jordan... she was pregnant..." Woody hated cases where pregnant mothers died.

"Yeah..." Jordan looked down at the body. "I won't know how old the fetus was until the autopsy, but I'd guess 6 – 8 months pregnant," Jordan sighed.

Woody shook his head. "What is this world coming to?" he mumbled under his breath. "I'm going to talk to the man who found her body," Woody walked through a couple of bushes until he came to the police tape.

Jordan sighed as she finished her exam. She signed the proper forms, and then she loaded the body into the morgue van.

She walked up behind Woody and tapped his shoulder. "I'm going to go back to the morgue. I'll see you there."

Woody nodded quickly and then went back to questioning the jogger who had found the body of the woman.

Kate walked into autopsy two. "Jordan have you seen..." she froze mid-sentence.

"Have I seen who, Kate?" Jordan asked, holding the scalpel just above the chest cavity of the pregnant woman they had found in the park.

"Who is this?" Kate asked, stepping closer to the body.

"We don't have an ID yet... should get one soon," Jordan replied, looking at Kate with confusion.

"I think I know who this is," Kate replied with a large poignant sigh.

"How would you know who this is?" Jordan asked, lowering the scalpel into the cavity.

"I met her this morning..." Kate began to go a little pale.

"Do you know her name?" Jordan asked, more intrigued now.

"Krysten..."

"What about her last name?" Jordan set the scalpel down and picked up a pair of surgical scissors.

"I don't know..." Kate disclosed. "I have her business card though..."

"Can you get it?"

"Yes..." she went off to the locker rooms. When the door closed behind her, she leaned against it. "Oh god..." she couldn't believe that that sweet woman had died.

"Has anybody seen Katezilla?" Nigel asked a couple of people, and Kate heard him. She mumbled a little and then went and quickly snatched the card out of her bag and stormed out past him.

"Kate, we have a case," Nigel walked up to her.

"I have to give this to Jordan," Kate stormed into autopsy and handed Jordan the card, just as Jordan was reading it, Woody stepped into autopsy two.

"Do you have an ID yet?" he asked.

"Yes," Jordan replied, handing Woody the business card. "Krysten Markson," she typed the name into the computer.

"Where'd you get this?" Woody asked, confused.

"Kate gave it to me," Jordan replied, looking at Kate.

"She said... she said her boyfriend left her when she found out she was pregnant..." Kate stared at the woman's dead face.

"Kate..." Jordan began, but she was interrupted by Nigel opening the door.

"Kate! We have a case. Let's go, now," he walked out the door again.

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" Kate mumbled, but she followed him anyways.

"Why did Kate have the woman's business card?" Woody asked, a look of confusion apparent on his features.

"She met her on the bus this morning... I think that Kate talked with her," Jordan finished up the autopsy. "She was 8 months pregnant," she said, looking down with a sigh.

"Eight months?" Woody's confusion dropped and gloom overcame him.

"Yeah..." Jordan sighed and pulled off her latex gloves. She tossed them in the bio hazardous bin. She walked out of autopsy and went to her office. Woody followed.

"Why would somebody want to murder a pregnant woman?" he asked, a look of disgust apparent on him.

"People are sick, Woody. It doesn't matter who they kill, they're still sick," Jordan sighed and ran her fingers through her long hair.

"Do you wanna get a beer after work? Just as friends, scouts honor," Woody held up his hand to say scouts honor.

"You know... I think I'd like that a lot... I'll need a beer after this," Jordan smiled at Woody.

"Alright, I better get back to the precinct, see you later," and with that he left.

Kate couldn't even touch the body at the moment. She stared.

"Kate? What's the matter?" Nigel asked, a little concerned.

"It's... it's nothing," Kate snapped out of her trance and got to work.

"Don't lie," Nigel scolded her.

"It's really nothing."

"It's something," he chided.

"It's just that... this man is always on the bus in the mornings, and I had seen Krysten on that bus a few times... I'm just being paranoid. It's nothing, why would somebody want to kill all the people on a bus?" she forced a chortle.

Nigel smiled tightly and then returned to work.

Kate told herself that there was nothing wrong, but there was the gnawing sense that something _was _wrong. She continued to work, forcing all thoughts of anything except work out of her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N What did you think? I'm thinking... serial killer:) please review! This is my first Crossing Jordan story in a few months, so I hope it's in character!!**

**Thanks!**

**-S-D-**


	2. Chris

**You're Buying Me A Car**

**A/N OH MY GOD THAT SEASON FINALE WAS AMAZING!!!!!!! CSI NY season finale, JUST as amazing! For all those who watch CSI NY: My favourite pair is together YAY:D Lindsay and Danny 3**

**And Crossing Jordan: Jordan telling Woody she loved him, I was like: HA you can't tell her to go away now cause she'll DIE:D**

**Wow I'm wired. Just finished Bones season finale, it wasn't what I had expected.**

**I'm so glad Crossing Jordan didn't get cancelled like the tabloids had said! You CANNOT leave your fans with a cliffhanger, EVER!**

**Sorry I'm totally wired and in writing MODE!!! WOOHOO!!!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kate finished stitching up the body of William Kendal. She looked up as Detective Santana walked in.

"Do you have anything?" Santana asked.

"Well, COD is not the stab wound he suffered, that much I can tell you. Other than that, there's not much. There was something in his blood stream and I'm running it through tox right now," Kate replied, snapping off her gloves and glancing down at her watch. "And I'm **off** the clock right now, so we'll find out the answers in the morning."

"You're leaving? Now?" Santana sounded much like Woody when Kate told him she was going to go home and get her 8 hours of sleep.

"Yes, I'm leaving now," Kate pulled off her apron and closed the door to the changing room.

Santana stormed away from autopsy one. She was muttering things as she ran flat into Nigel. "Oh, I'm sorry Nige."

"It's fine Detective," Nigel said with a smile. "Have you seen Kate anywhere?"

"She said she's going home for the night," Santana's face showed frustration.

"Well I have her tox screen. She won't believe this," Nigel sounded excited.

"Can I see?" Santana asked.

"Sure I don't see why not," he handed her the paper. After a minute, he saw Kate emerge from the dressing room and he took it back from Santana. "Kate! I found something."

Kate sighed and took the paper from Nigel. She read it over and stopped dead. "You're kidding."

"Nope."

"It can't be! We don't have them here!"

"But it's painless, and they wouldn't notice if it was done properly," Nigel nodded excitedly.

"Hello? I still don't get it," Santana said, hands placed on her hips.

"What the hell..." Jordan mumbled as she walked out of trace.

"What's the matter with you?" Kate asked.

"This doesn't make sense," Jordan looked up at the group, apparently confused.

"Join the club," Kate replied, a little sarcastically.

"Why are you confused?" Jordan asked, setting her tox screen down on the reception desk.

"This," Nigel handed Jordan the tox screen that they had.

Jordan's brow knitted together and she picked up her screen and looked at both of them. "Ok..." she handed Kate a sheet of paper. "Read the first thing on the tox screen."

Kate skimmed over the screen. "Green mamba venom, then seconal."

"Look at this," Jordan handed Kate the paper she had been holding.

Kate skimmed over that one as well. "They're the same," she said, handing Jordan back the paper. "But it could just be a coincidence."

All three looked at her in disbelief.

Kate sighed and turned to the elevator. "I'll see you in the morning when I'm rested and can think again," she turned and left the morgue.  
_  
"No! No!" Kate struggled to get out from underneath her attacker. "Don't, please don't!" she begged._

"You have thirty minutes to live, Kate. Goodbye," her captor stood up and left.

Kate looked around. She tried to scream for help, but was only returned with the shutting of her eyes, and then, darkness.  
  
Kate shot up and shrieked. She looked around and then looked down at her arms. There were no needle marks, nothing. She got out of bed, shaking.

Binky followed her. The only sound he made was the click clack of his nails on the ground.

Kate sat down at her counter and looked at the glowing clock on her microwave. It read 3:59 am.

She sighed a little and was now feeling quite awake. She went over to her television and sat down on the couch, her dandy **daschund** terrier jumped up on her lap and fell asleep. She turned on the TV to a comedy show. She didn't care what was on, she just needed to watch something.

By the time she looked up at the clock, it had been an hour and a half. She stood up, startling Binky.

Kate went upstairs and got dressed and pulled her hair back. She wasn't going to bother with makeup at 5:30 in the morning. She had five minutes to get to the first bus to get to work.

She quickly walked to the bus stop and stood and waited a moment for it. She thought she heard somebody behind her, but realized that her adrenalin**e** was still rushing from the nightmare she had had.

The bus came and she climbed onto it and sat down. There was only five people on the bus, including her.

She sat, staring at the dark road as the bus sped past it. Every few feet a street light would hit them and then it'd go back into darkness.

Not once did she notice the pair of eyes that were staring at her. Not once.

Kate stepped off the elevator and went into the morgue. It was pretty much empty. She heard people talking in the conference room, and even though she wouldn't admit it, Kate needed human contact at the moment.

She opened the door and saw Jordan, Santana, Nigel and Woody sitting around the table talking. They looked like they had been there all night.

None of them noticed her slip into the room and sit down in a chair in the corner.

"How would somebody get a green mamba?" Jordan asked, rubbing her very tired looking eyes.

Woody had his head resting on the table. Kate stood and opened the door again, more forcefully, then closed it louder.

"Well look who's here," Santana snapped.

Kate felt nervous, and hoped that nobody noticed. "I just thought you'd want help," she half lied.

"No thanks, we're doing fine," Woody retorted.

"Alright, I'll be in my office then," Kate turned from the room and went to her office. She sat down and turned on some music.

_When you're alone and life is making you lonely  
You can always go downtown  
When you've got worries, all the noise and the worries seems to help I know  
Downtown  
_  
She listened to the music, and it switched her mood to a happier one. Until her cell phone rang.

"Switzer."

"Help me, please," the voice whispered. "He's coming back, please help me Chris."

"My name's not Chris..." Kate said softly. "Where are you? What's your name?"

"No time... he's coming.. he's..."

"What are you doing? Give me that damned phone!" Kate heard a voice yell and  
then she heard a scream, then the line went dead.

"WOODY!" Kate yelled down the hall. "GET IN HERE NOW!"

Woody, Nigel, Jordan and Santana ran into her office. "What's going on?" Jordan asked.

"This," Kate showed them a recording of her phone call. "I record all phone calls in case I need them again. Or in this case..." she hit play and the voice rang through.

_"Switzer."_

"Help me, please," the voice whispered. "He's coming back, please help me  
Chris."

"My name's not Chris..." Kate said softly. "Where are you? What's your  
name?"

"No time... he's coming.. he's..."

"What are you doing? Give me that damned phone!"

"Beeeeeeep."  
  
"Do you have a tracer on your phone as well?" Nigel asked.

"No, that's one thing I don't have."

"How do you know it wasn't a fake?" Woody asked.

"Because I could hear it all," Kate sighed and stood up. "There's nothing we can really do, I was just worrying."

"Kate," Nigel started.

"No, really, it's fine," Kate left her office and went back to work. 

Two Days Later:

Three more bodies had come in. Two that Kate didn't recognize, and one that took her bus.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked herself while waiting for the fingerprints she had collected to come through AFIS.

"What was that?" Nigel stepped through the door and handed her a coffee.

"Thank you," Kate looked at him, surprised. "I was just wondering what the hell is going on here. I mean, five bodies in three days? And all killed the same way? I don't think it would be jumping to conclusions to say that we have a serial killer on the loose."

Nigel nodded.

Kate sipped her coffee, then looked down at her watch. "One more hour and I'm going home."

"Do you want a ride?" he asked. "I drive past your street."

"No thanks, I'm gonna just take a bus," Kate replied.

"Alright," Nige nodded, after all, none of them knew that the killer was choosing people who took the bus.

Kate took another sip from her coffee cup. Finally, she heard the beeping of the computer that was telling her they had found a match. "Christopher Cornwell, age 27..." Kate stared at the picture, remembering the phone call she had received a couple days ago. "Nigel? Do you remember the phone call I got two days ago?"

"Yes," Nigel looked at her over his computer.

"Do you remember the name?" she asked again.

"No," Nigel looked confused.

"Chris." 

­XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N sorry that chapter wasn't as good as I thought it would be. I hope it was ok though!**

**Please review whether you hated it or not!**

**-S-D-**


	3. Wrong Place, Right Time

**You're Buying Me a Car Chapter 3****Alright, people keep asking how I know Crossing Jordan isn't cancelled, and the truth is, I don't. I'm trying to stay hopeful that the series wouldn't end on a cliffhanger.****Also: **

**I KNOW that Crossing Jordan IS cancelled, by NBC****They ended the season finale with a cliffhanger. You just don't do that.****Crossing Jordan is also on with Global, A&E and CH, as well as a few other channels. It could easily sign on with another channel****And finally, four. I heard on one site that if there was an ending with helicopters, then the series wouldn't end. But if it didn't, then it would be the end.**

**I'm pretty much just trying to stay hopeful that my second favourite show isn't going to kill it's self like the Sopranos**** did **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**The next night, 10:52 PM:**

As she stepped onto her bus to go home, Kate had the faint sense that somebody was either following her, or watching her. Or both.

She looked over her shoulder every few moments, not seeing anybody who looked suspicious. But the feeling wouldn't subside.

Kate climbed onto the bus, her IPOD blaring music. No matter how much music she put on, there was still the wariness that somebody was behind her.

When she came to her stop, she climbed off the bus and the suspicion slowly disappeared as she came closer to her house.

She went inside, and allscepticism was gone, but the person who was watching her, wasn't.

The next morning, Kate woke, refreshed. She went around and did her usual morning routine and then went to the bus stop.

Once again, there was the sinking feeling that somebody was watching her. She once again ignored it and climbed onto the bus.-------------------"Maria Taylor, age: 47, cause of death: poisoning," Jordan said into her small recorder.

Kate walked into the room. "Jordan, have you seen Nigel?""Yes, he's out with Bug. Why?"

"Because we have a case. Where are they?"€

"Another case," Jordan replied.

"Fine I'm gonna go by myself," Kate said and she went downstairs. She got into the morgue van and drove to the address that she had been given. When she arrived there though, nobody was there.\

"What the hell..." Kate got out of the car and walked around, hoping to find the police somewhere.

After 20 minutes of wandering, Kate turned and headed back to the van.

When she got back though, it was not there. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY VAN!?" Kate yelled to nobody.

She looked around and then she pulled out her cell phone. She checked to make sure there was cell service. "One bar..." she mumbled. She dialed Garret's office number.

"Macy."

"Garret? Where the hell did you send me? There's nobody here!" Kate said, turning around and looking around her.

"We got a call from a Detective... Bishop," he read over the note that he had written.

"Well he's not here," Kate said as if it were obvious.

"Then come back to the office."

"Uh huh, problem there."

"What?"

"My van's been stolen."

"How? Did you leave the keys in it?"

"Of course Garret! Because that's the kind of person I am," Kate said sarcastically.

"Do you need a ride?"

"No no, I'll just walk from where ever the hell I am!" she started to raise her voice.

"I'll send Jordan over as soon as possible, what's the address?"

Kate read out the address to Garret. "Okay, I'll send her right over."

"Thank you Garret," Kate hung up the phone. She sat down on a stump that was near her.

After a few minutes, Kate began to get restless. She got up to start walking around to get her bearings.

She couldn't hear the footsteps that were sneaking up behind her. She sighed and put her hands on her hips.

He grabbed her from behind and plunged the needle into her neck.

She screamed.

She fell silent.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**A/N Cliffy I know, I'm sorry!** I'll have the next chapter up quicker though!


	4. Finding Her

**You're buying Me a Car Chapter 4**

**A/N hahaha yeah this sure got up a lottt quicker... I'm really sorry about this, guys! I completely forgot about most of the stories that I started when school got started up again, but I'm going to complete this one with a bit of a push from one of my fans :) Thank you to ****LegaspiWeaver for giving me that push!**

**Enjoy!**

XXX

Her eyes fluttered open slightly and an audible groan escaped her lips. Her head lolled to the left and she saw the stream of light flowing through the door. She flinched as the door opened wider and hit her eyes full on.

She heard footsteps come closer and closer and she attempted to concentrate on them, figure out who it was. She couldn't. "Who..." she began, but her question was cut off in the middle.

"Good evening Dr. Switzer," a calm and collected voice said from just above her. She turned her head upwards and attempted to focus on his face, but she couldn't "I'm glad you've finally awakened. It is time for your injection," he flicked a needle and Kate's eyes grew at the sight of it. The gleam of the needle was one thing that she couldn't miss.

"Please... don't..." Kate begged, attempting to raise her hands to cover her neck. It was no use; her arms were strapped down to a table roughly.

"Dr. Switzer, please do not struggle, it will only make it more painful," he lowered the needle to Kate's pulsing vein in the inside crevice of her elbow. Kate opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out. The venom was injected.

XXX

"Has anybody seen Kate?" Nigel asked, stepping into trace for a moment. Jordan glanced up from her computer.

"No, I'm sorry Nige, I haven't. She never came in this morning," Jordan admitted, shrugging slightly.

Nigel's brow furrowed. "She said she was," he said, mostly to himself.

"She never did. Did you try her cell?" Jordan suggested, her dark, secretive eyes flickered up from the computer once more, meeting the worried eyes of her British friend.

"Yes, I did, and her home phone. She didn't answer, Jordan," Nigel sounded extremely worried about Kate. Jordan pursed her lips and rose up off the chair, gracefully.

"Alright then let's go find her," she proposed. "Where do you think we should..." her phone cut her off in its regular, simple ring.

"Cavanaugh."

"J-Jordan? Jordan it's Kate, please... please I'm so scared..." Kate's voice was uncharacteristically terrified. Her begging words were also outlandish for this strong woman. "Please Jordan; please come help me... please hurry... p-please... I don't know where I am... wait, I'm in a warehouse I think... water outside... is that a bus?" Kate's shocked voice whispered from the other end of the phone line. "That's a bus I think... it's near a bus stop, Jordan please, hurry! I have to go or he'll find me, please come find me!" Kate hung up without another word.

Jordan turned to see Nigel. "We've got to hurry."

XXX

Kate hung up the phone and quickly slid it down her shirt, tucking it in her bra so that her captor would not find it. She rested her head against the freezing cement of the new room that he had brought her to. This room smelled of death, and it terrified her.

_This must be the room where he brings them to die,_ Kate's thoughts were pulled immediately to that, even though she didn't want them to be. She urged herself to think of happier things, think of how Jordan and Nigel and Woody and Garret would soon find her and arrest the terrible man that did that, how she would be able to see Binky again soon and how she would be able to feed him this gross man's kidney for a treat. She chuckled at that.

Kate's mind began to jog to how long it had been. Ten, maybe fifteen minutes? That meant she had maybe fifteen minutes, twenty at most. _No, I can't think about that..._

She closed her eyes and allowed herself to think about the happy things.

XXX

When they arrived at the warehouses, Nigel was the first to leap from the car. He ran along and searched for the correct one. "How the _hell _are we supposed to figure this out?!" he snapped angrily. "Which one is it...?"

Jordan saw the warehouse. It was directly beside the water. "There!" she shouted and in a moment, Woody, Nigel, Garret, Bug and many other police officers were with her. She watched impatiently as the police stormed the warehouse and she ran in when the yelled that they had found her. She and Nigel were the first two to arrive down at the room where Kate was.

Nigel was at Kate's side in a second; he gently lifted her head off the frozen cement and rested it in his lap. "Kate? Kate please, wake up," he begged, rocking her head gently. He felt the cold steel tip of a knife wrap around his neck and he tensed.

"I'm surprised they didn't see me," the man cackled, watching the faces of all the police officers and ME's drop. He tightened the knife against Nigel's neck and a thing bead of blood dripped down the corner of his collar.

Nigel was holding his breath. He glanced up from the corner of his eye and saw the man. He knitted his brow in frustration. Why was this man so worried about murdering people who rode the bus? It was a very good mode of transportation, no reason to murder people.

"Kate really is a wonderful woman, frustrating, yes, annoying, yes, bossy, yes. It's really too bad that she couldn't keep me around, isn't it? She couldn't deal with me wanting to have sex with another woman. Any reasonable person would agree that that was okay," he sounded as if it were something that _should _be reasonable. Jordan took a step forward, wanting to rip this man's throat out.

Again, his grip tightened on the dagger which was digging deeper into Nigel's throat. "Ah, ah, ah, please Dr. Cavanaugh, do you really want to be the cause for your friend's death? Now, if you will just let me leave, I will let him live..." _BANG._

Jordan twirled about in a flurry and saw Woody suddenly standing there with his firearm raised. She spun back to Nigel and Kate and watched as the man, Kate's ex, fell to the ground, dragging the knife along with him. Blood seeped through the injury on his neck and ran down to the collar of his white shirt.

Kate's eyes flickered behind her eyelids for a moment, but the lids stayed shut.

"Nigel, we need to get her to the hospital," Jordan urged, noting the puncture hole from the needle in Kate's neck. She clasped his shoulder in her hand comfortingly and he gently rested Kate's head back down on the ground before standing up. He bent down and lifted Kate off the ground, bridle style. He carried her outside while Jordan called an emergency ambulance to the scene with anti-venom for a green mamba. From the sound of Jordan's frustration, the hospital didn't believe that it was actually a green mamba.

"_Yes _I'm sure it's a mamba! Now get your ass over here before this woman dies and it's on your hand... _Yes _I know that's a rare snake... Well you've got to have something... well then go look!" she slammed the phone down and made her way back over to Nigel, Kate, Woody, Garret and Bug. "They're on their way," she whispered, taking Kate's right hand while Nigel held her left. "How are you feeling?" she asked Nigel gently, nodding towards his neck. He raised his free hand to touch the still moist blood.

"Oh..." he murmured, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Better than Kate is," he turned his attention back to the woman whose hand he was holding. "Jordan what if they don't get here in time?"

"Nigel you can't think that," Garret answered first. "They're going to get here in time, there's no reason to worry."

Nigel couldn't respond. He could only watch Kate's closed eyes shift left and right in unconscious restlessness.

XXX

**A/N I figure that's enough for now :) I hope that made sense though, and I'm already working on chapter 5! Review please!!**

** Kiss**


End file.
